Simulated decorative columns or pillars are well known in the poor art. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,709 there is described a column comprising an axial member surrounded by a jacket composed of a plurality of wedge shaped elongated rigid foam members. Upon assembling the jacket around the axial member the outer surface of the jacket is sanded to provide a smooth surface and the smooth surface is provided with an overcoating resembling a cut surface of stone. A problem with this system is that the columns are not particularly sturdy or weatherproof, composed as they are of foam, so that their longevity is limited. Furthermore a special manufacturing process is required to produce the columns prior to their transportation to the site where they are to be installed.
Alternatively in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,035 there is described a modular column of rectangular cross section assembled by overlaying precast brick layers, one on top of the other to form a column. A problem with this column and system of construction is that it is not aesthetically pleasing as the resulting column has an appearance somewhat similar to that of a typical rectangular brick chimney stack.
Traditionally columns have been produced of circular stone cross-sections stacked upon each other. While columns produced by such a method are regarded as being aesthetically pleasing, they are expensive and difficult to construct.
It is an object of the invention to provide a column which overcomes at least some of the problems of those described in the prior art and to provide a useful alternative to known column structures and methods of forming same.